(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blower and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copiers, facsimiles, that form an image on a recording medium, such as a sheet, a cardboard, or an envelope, by using an electrophotographic method or the like. Some of these image forming apparatuses use a corona discharger, which includes linearly stretched discharge wires, for charging and discharging an object such as a photoconductor drum or a recording medium. Some of the image forming apparatuses that use such a corona discharger include a blower, and the blower blows air from a fan through a duct onto the discharge wires and other required positions in order to prevent non-uniform discharge, which may be caused due to smudges on the corona discharger or due to other reasons.